My December
by Loopy Lupa
Summary: Link's heart has been broken, and he's feeling depressed.


Here I go again, attempting once more to write a song-fic. Well, it had to happen sooner or later. I couldn't go on in life not having written a single fic to a Linkin Park song.... Anyway, it's from Link's point of view, which it kind of obvious once you start to read it. Also, I never mention _which_ girl it was he broke up with, so you can fill that in with your favourite match for him.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. It belongs to the great Shigeru Miyamoto and those lovely folks at Nintendo. The song, My>DSMBR (From the new Reanimation CD (yes, the lyrics are a bit different from the original song)) belongs to Linkin Park (the best band in the ENTIRE world) and WB.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**My December**  
_By: CassieLH_  
  
  
  
_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

  
  
  
SNOW COVERED THE ground around me, seeming to come from the depression that I held within. What did it matter if it rarely snowed at Lake Hylia? What did anything matter? Nothing could matter anymore, for she was gone, forever out of my life.   
  
  


_Just wish that I didn't feel like  
There was something I missed (give it all away)  
Just wish that I didn't feel like  
There was something I missed (give it all away)_

  
  
  
Why didn't she want me anymore? Could it have to do with the fact that I was always gone, forced to adventure in a far-away land? It wasn't as though I could do anything about it. I was a hero and she.... Well, she was the one who had to stay home. There was enough danger as it was without her walking right into it with him.   
  
  
Using the Master Sword, which I had thrown aside onto the frosty grass, I had saved her life more than once. Risked my own to save hers.   
  
  


_This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

  
  
  
And for what? So many times I could have died for her, and all she had done in return is break my heart.   
  
  
The cold outside from the snow was finally getting to me. I had already been cold on the inside since hearing those awful words, but now with it pressing on both sides of my skin I was forced to realize only the dark thoughts.   
  
  
No warm thoughts existed in my mind anymore. Like all heat inside my body, they fizzled out before they could begin. All that remained were the cold thoughts, the ones that told me what it meant to be alone.   
  
  


_ And I  
Just wish that it didn't feel like  
There was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that_

  
  
  
There was nobody left to love me.  
  
  
I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow my fault. Had I done something to make her lose her love for me? I must have said something to lose her respect!   
  
  


_ And I  
Just wish that it didn't feel like  
There was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that  
I said to you_

  
  
  
Maybe I should have tried to be with her more. Especially during Christmas and the All-Goddesses day. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to take a break from my journey to celebrate her birthday, or even mine.   
  
  
She probably felt like I didn't appreciate her. How many times did I tell her that I love her? How many times was I around to actually do it? I wish I could go back in time and change everything. Make myself a normal man, one that would be there for her every day.   
  
  


_ And I  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

  
  
  
I would change the past. Let someone else worry about Ganon and being the Hero of Time. I didn't want the responsibility if it meant I couldn't have her.   
  
  
Anything I own, I would give anything I own, even the Triforce of Courage, to have her back. Couldn't the Goddesses see how much I cared for her? Why did things have to go this way?   
  
  


_ This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

  
  
  
I had never seen Lake Hylia frozen over before. Not that I could see very much anyway, the swirling snow around me pretty much stopped me from seeing anything.   
  
  
Except her. I could see her floating in the air in front of me. Her beautiful eyes stared into me, filled with the love they used to contain. Her hair, just as I remembered it, framed her face, blowing back and forth with the soft wind.   
  
  


_ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel like  
There was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that_

  
  
  
"Please." I begged of her. "I apologize for everything wrong I ever did. I didn't mean any of it! I need you back."   
  
  
She stared at me, her face changing to the one I had last seen on her. It was a scowl, her brilliant eyes looking annoyed with me. Her teeth, perfectly white, were slightly bared through her lush, frowning lips. I loved her, even with that expression on she looked beautiful.   
  
  


_ And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel like  
There was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that  
I said to you_

  
  
  
"_Link, I think we shouldn't see each other any more. It's time we moved on._" Her words burned my soul and scarred my heart. I had already begun to notice that she had grown bored with our relationship, but before she said those words I had hope that everything would work out.   
  
  


_ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

  
  
  
"Why?" She just stared at me, giving me a blank look I had never before seen on her face. Without giving any other sign that she had heard me, she turned and walked away. I allowed myself to fall to my knees, not caring that the snow was getting deep.   
  
  
Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she stay with me forever? Why-   
  
  
"Link?"   
  
  


_ This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

  
  
  
I turned around to see her. The actual her. She came and sat down next to me in the snow. "I thought I might find you here." She said. "Are you alright?"   
  
  
"Fine." I replied, stiffly. "Aside from the fact that my heart's broken."   
  
  
"Link, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
  


_ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

  
  
  
"Then why did you do it?" It was a miserable question to ask, but I had to know her answer.   
  
  
"Because it was hurting me to be with you. I've spent too many of my days worrying about you when you're away. It kills me inside to think something might happen to you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't stop worrying about you."   
  
  
"That's the only reason?"   
  
  


_ And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

  
  
  
"No, that's just the top reason. Listen to me, Link. I still have feelings for you deep down. I just need to be with someone who won't get killed. Someone who won't leave me hanging at home with a half-broken heart every other month.   
  
  
"Before you try to tell me you can stop being a hero, I have to tell you that's it's not worth giving up the lives of others for me. You have your place to be, and I have mine. I'm sure there's a woman out there for you. One that's a hero like you so you can go adventure with her. It hurts me, too, but we can't make it work."   
  
  
Her words healed some of the pain. Before either of us realized, we had leaned into a kiss. Our final kiss. After breaking away from it, embarrassed, she got up, gave me a quick embrace, and walked out of my life forever.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Okay, that really sucked. I really shouldn't waste the space on fanfiction.net with this kind of crappy writing, but I wanted to post it anyway. If you managed to stick around this long, leave a review. I need a couple good flames for this. 


End file.
